1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to x-ray calipers and more particularly to a caliper from which, upon measuring by and setting on the caliper the part of the anatomy to be x-rayed, the proper value of milliampere-seconds (MAS) can be determined for a desired peak kilovoltage value related to either the chest or extremities of the anatomy or the Bucky technique.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any caliper in existence of similar construction or capable of performing the functions of the caliper of the present invention. Devices of which applicant is aware fall generally into two categories, namely, those which are merely capable of measuring the part of the human anatomy to be x-rayed and nothing more such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,541 to H. L. Roffman and those which are merely technique charts giving setting information for an x-ray machine after the part of the anatomy to be x-rayed has been measured by a separate instrument and numerous variables have been decided upon by the radiologist or x-ray technician. Inasmuch as the experience and judgement as well as personal x-ray taking technique varies considerably between operators, the overall quality and other characteristics of an exposure taken of the same part of the anatomy by several different operators using the same technique charts will often itself vary considerably. This not only makes proper diagnosis difficult but may in some instances result in overexposure of the patient to x-rays causing destruction of tissue, somatic effects, or genetic effects in the patient's offspring.
Thus, there is a great need for an x-ray caliper which is both capable of measuring all parts of the body capable of being x-rayed and which gives the correct technical exposure factors for that measurement irregardless of the part of the body being x-rayed or technical changes the operator wishes to introduce.